Shinobu
Shinobu (シノブ) is a fictional character in the 2007 video game No More Heroes and the 2010 No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle. She is an 18-year-old assassin, the youngest confirmed ranked member of the United Assassins Association, and a high school student at the local Santa Destroy High School. Her nationality is unknown, although she is presumably American. She is ranked eighth in the UAA. Shinobu bears a grudge against Travis Touchdown because she believes he murdered her father, though in truth Travis had idolized Shinobu's father so much so that he watched all of Jacobs' tapes until they wore out, but had never actually met him in person. It is likely that Travis' twin brother Henry was the one who killed Shinobu's father, as it isn't until Travis activates his beam katana that Shinobu's overall tolerance of him harshens, proclaiming she will finally avenge her father, as Henry wields a beam katana similar to Travis'. She goes to great lengths to hide her profession as an assassin from her fellow classmates, going so far as to kill a small group of students who overheard Travis challenging her to a ranking battle. Shinobu specializes in using her katana, even throwing Travis off guard by using her signature move, Sonic Sword. After she is defeated, her arm was cut by Travis' blade, Travis chooses to spare her life despite her requests to him to kill her and challenges her to kill him in the future. It is likely that Travis truly could not kill her because of his discomfort in killing a women, as revealed with his victory against Holly Summers. Shinobu later appears to save Travis from being killed by Jeane. (SPOILERS AHEAD) She will return and be playable in No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle. Her style is very different from Travis and is much faster than him. She also able to jump, even during attacks. Her notible kills in No More Heroes 2 are, Million Gunman and New Destroyman. Shinobu meets up with Travis after his battle with Dr. Letz Shake and tells him her story. She also seems to have a bit of a crush on Travis Touchdown, but he turns her down. Shinobu is voiced by Kimberly Brooks. In the Trading Card Game There are several Shinobu trading cards in the Design Materials set. These include "Shinobu" Design, "Shinobu" Expressions and Shinobu. Trivia *Shinobu originally had two boss fights in No More Heroes, one occuring later in the rankings. However, it was subsequently removed. However, the theme of her second battle, Samurai Summer, was used for Holly Summer's second battle theme and is still present on the soundtrack. *Shinobu bears quite a few similarities to the main character of the anime Afro Samurai. Both wield katanas, have afros, and are seeking revenge on a person who killed their father. It is quite possible that Shinobu's design and background were both inspired by the anime character. *Shinobu is now playable in No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle. *Shinobu's outfit in No More Heroes is based off the Japanese "kogal" style. In No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle, her outfit is based off Gothic Lolita style. Category:Characters in No More Heroes Category:Notable members of the United Assassins Association Category:Characters in No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle